


Shortest Amnesia

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Star Trek Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, high!Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: After a lab accident, Paul misses some rather important chunks of memory for a bit.// prompt fill from tumblr





	Shortest Amnesia

Hugh is a professional. Very professional even. Extremely so.

But also it’s really hilarious if your husband is high on ‘shrooms so don’t judge Hugh for laughing and, after checking him through medically, escorting him back to their quarters for safekeeping.

     “You have really lovely eyes, Doctor Culber,” Paul tells him in a conspiring whisper once they’re in the turbolift. “Warm and gentle and so kind.” He cups Hugh’s cheek, scraping his thumb over Hugh’s beard. “And such pretty lips too. You wouldn’t happen to be single, right?”

Well.  _Technically_  Hugh is married to a thoroughly lovely cute hot adorable genius. But that genius is currently high as a kite and apparently doesn’t remember much, so what harm is there in lying?

     “I am.” He smiles at Paul.

Paul kisses him. He doesn’t kiss particularly well when high, but that’s fine. Hugh loves him nonetheless.

 

 

Luckily, Paul proves to be the happy floaty kind of high, so it’s not particularly difficult to keep an eye on him while he putters around their quarters, checking in with the plants and humming to himself, occasionally taking a break to flirt with Hugh.

Paul is also happy to snuggle come bedtime, because, according to him, they’re dating now. And that’s nice because Hugh would’ve hated to have to miss out on Paul snuggles just because his dumb genius husband messed with some science and - well, actually they don’t really know what happened because Tilly is the only other person who was actually present during that experiment, and she’s similarly uh… out of order, so to speak.

Nothing life threatening though, and Paul makes all his usual happy sounds when snuggling up in bed, so everything is probably fine.

 

 

     “Hugh! Hugh!” Paul is shaking him rather violently.

Hugh groans and purposefully buries his head further in the pillow.

     “Hugh!! Wake up, please, it’s urgent!”

      “What.” He blinks at Paul, doing his best to glare. Paul knows a lot better than to wake him up like this.

His husband is still in his pajamas, but he’s holding a holo from their wedding.

Taking a deep breath, he says: “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”

     “Accidentally?”

     “Well - I - yeah.” Paul flushes.

Hugh burrows deeper into the blankets but turns towards Paul. “My love, we’ve been married for almost a year now after two years of dating. There was sure as hell nothing accidental about that marriage, and we both endorsed it. A lot.”

     “We’ve known each other for three years?”

Hugh just smiles and watches the cogs spinning behind Paul’s eyes.

     “I… had an accident with Tilly in the lab yesterday, didn’t I? And I completely forgot… us? What?”

     “Welcome back, love. Yeah, you lost your memory for a bit. Wanna come back into bed and cuddle?”

Paul squints, sticking his tongue out slightly, and then he sets the holo down on Hugh’s bedside table. “Scoot over.”

He feels just as good in Hugh’s arms as he always does, so the only thing that’s really unfortunate about the experiment gone wrong is that Paul didn’t do anything Hugh could tease him with.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my story! please leave a comment if you liked it ^,^
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [+++my tumblr](http://www.shroom-boi.tumblr.com)


End file.
